E se hoje fosse o meu último dia?
by KensiCallenRock
Summary: Kensi, Callen, Sam e Deeks foram capturados, visto que a missão na qual estavam a trabalhar revelou ter contornos mais perigosos do que qualquer um tinha estimado. Agora que enfrentam mais este perigo, vão confessar uns aos outros o que realmente sentem uns pelos outros.
1. Plot

A.N: Olá pessoal! Kensi, Callen, Sam e Deeks foram capturados, visto que a missão na qual estavam a trabalhar revelou ter contornos mais perigosos do que qualquer um tinha estimado.

Agora que foram capturados, o cabecilha do grupo terrorista avisa-os que estarão em breve perto do fim. Perto do fim? Sim. Os terroristas pretendem eliminá-los.

Mas até que estes criminosos fechem o negócio que têm pendente…negócio que têm pendente? Sim, vão ter que esperar para ver! Onde é que eu ia…já sei; enquanto os maus da fita fecham o negócio, os nossos agentes federais favoritos dizem tudo o que não tiveram coragem ou oportunidade ou receio àqueles que estimam: basicamente, dizem tudo o que sentem, confessam uns aos outros o que sentem. É por isso que esta história tem o título E SE HOJE FOSSE O MEU ÚLTIMO DIA?! Deeks vai confessar o que sente pela Kensi ao mesmo tempo que a Kensi confessa os sentimentos que tem por ele …ou talvez não…Callen vai admitir que o _big guy_ é o seu braço direito, que Kensi é como um irmã e que Deeks é uma ajuda imprescindível para a equipa…


	2. Declaração

A.N: Olá de novo:)Sugiro a quem não assistiu _Black Widow_ (2x02), _The Job (2x20), The Chosen One (4x13) _e_ Purity (4x20) _a dar uma vista de olhos, porque só assim percebem a ação que se vai passar nesta história. Comodescrevi, anteriormente, os vilões vão ser um grupo terrorista, mas quero deixar bem claro que não vou levar as atitudes destes maus da fita aos atos de extremismo. Extremismo, crenças religiosas não! Estes terroristas fazem o que fazem apenas por dinheiro e não se preocupam a que meios têm de recorrer para atingir os seus fins. Tudo se passa durante a 5ª temporada. Mesmo que ainda não tenha ido para o ar, nesta fic o Sam parou de "descriminar" o Deeks. Depois da cena de tortura de _Descent_, o Sam pôde constar que o Deeks é uma pessoa em quem se pode confiar.

Há pouco tempo li que o ator Barret Foa gostava que o Eric usasse uma arma; enfim gostava que o Eric tivesse um papel mais ativo. Ora bem, o Eric e a Nell vão salvar o dia, mas, claro, sem a ajuda da Hetty não seria possível. E claro a escolha do título da história…não vou referir aquele que já pode ser considerado um pequeno clichê _um dia destes irá ser mesmo o nosso último dia_, sim é um facto mas para mim o seguinte é mais importante: porquê adiarmos a nossa felicidade e a felicidade de todos aqueles de quem gostamos, por medo da reação que estes irão ter. Pessoal é preciso ter coragem.

Espero que gostem. Por favor comentem.

_**Prisão de alta segurança – Chechénia – outubro de 2013 **_

_Venha comigo! O seu advogado está à sua espera. Ponha as mãos para fora das grades._

_Aqui está. _– o guarda prisional diz ao chegar à sala onde o outro espera o recluso, saindo poucos segundos depois, de modo a deixar os dois sozinhos, mas esperando o fim da reunião do lado de fora.

_Quem é você? Que história é esta de ser o meu advogado?_

_Anwar Amurov, tão impaciente que você está. Não tem aproveitado estes dias de repouso?_ – o suposto advogado diz, em inglês, sorrindo de forma matreira.

_O que é isto? É alguma brincadeira? _– Anwar pergunta desorientado, trocando a sua língua materna pelo inglês.

_Chamo-me Stanley King e quero ajudá-lo._

_Ajudar-me em quê? Isto não faz sentido nenhum. A conversa acabou._

_Espere Anwar! Posso ajudá-lo a obter a vingança que tanto deseja._

_Vingança? Não sei do que está a falar?_

_Sabe sim. Sabe, eu tenho alguns contactos aqui e ali e chegou-me aos ouvidos que você foi detido por uns polícias americanos…_

_O quê? Como é que sabe isso?_

_Alguns contactos aqui e ali como já disse…_

_Eu não vou fazer nada! Está a ouvir! Nada!_

_Calma Anwar, eu ainda nem disse o que tem de fazer e o que vai ganhar com isso. Digamos, a sua liberdade estará garantida, se me fizer um pequeno favor…_

_Não quero fazer parte desse plano! Vá embora!_

_Plano? Para quem estava disposto a morrer por uma causa tão nobre como aquela a que se dedicou anteriormente… _

_Como se atreve a pôr em causa as minhas crenças. Vá embora!_

_Está bem, meu caro, mas eu acho que deve pensar novamente…até porque a Anya é um doce de menina e seria uma pena…bom, já sabe o resto da deixa._

Esta última revelação deixou Anwar totalmente desesperado.

_**Bullpen: OSP – novembro de 2013**_

– O que é isto? – Deeks pergunta atónito.

– Eu preciso mesmo disto! – Kensi afirma.

– Não podes chegar aqui e tirares-me simplesmente o café e eu que tinha acabado de o ir buscar! 5 gramas de açúcar refinado dissolvidas em 25 ml de cafeína, a chamarem por mim…

– Deeks, tu passas o tempo a dizer que o que é meu é teu e o que é teu é meu. Pensava que nesta altura o nosso relacionamento já permitia…

– Espera um pouco, disseste relacionamento?

– Sim, relacionamento. No sentido de relacionamento estritamente profissional, a nossa parceria.

_Pessoal novo caso! Sigam-me meus honrados discípulos. _

– Eric, por favor, poupa-nos.

_Mas eu…esqueçam…_

_**No Challenger**_

– A sério… não podes acelerar…

– G, a culpa de estarmos tão atrasados é tua. Sabes disso, não sabes?!

– O quê, a culpa é minha? Eu estive uma hora à tua espera no café, Sam.

– Sim, enquanto tu estavas no café eu estava a exercitar-me!

– Estavas a exercitar-te? Então sugiro que exercites a língua a explicares à Hetty o motivo do nosso atraso.

– Porquê eu? Tínhamos combinado ir correr e tu é que faltaste ao compromisso.

– _Bi guy_, és intolerável…

_**Armazém – novembro de 2013 – 8 horas depois**_

– Meus senhores, minha senhora, estão confortáveis? – King diz sarcasticamente, enquanto acaricia o rosto de Kensi.

– Ordinário! – Kensi diz, afastando o rosto.

– Tanta hostilidade…deixa estar, vocês vão ver em breve a surpresa que eu tenho para vocês…– King diz, olhando de relance para Callen, Sam, Deeks e Kensi, que estão amarrados a cadeiras. A seguir saí da sala, para regressar com uma pistola.

– Então a surpresa é um jogo. Um de vocês vai se voluntariar para puxar o gatilho, disparando sobre um dos colegas. Se não estiverem dispostos a aceitar as regras, estas lindas crianças irão ter um final muito pouco agradável. – King diz aos agentes apontando para Anya e Joshua, que estavam na sala mesmo ao lado. – Como eu tenho um grande coração, vou dar-vos um tempo para pensarem, enfim para se despedirem. – diz, saindo imediatamente.

– Nós não temos outra alternativa. – Callen diz, com uma expressão dura no rosto.

– Acho que chegou a hora. – Deeks diz, com uma voz triste.

– Nós sabíamos que isto acabaria por acontecer, um dia. – Kensi afirma, também ela tem uma expressão triste e desolada no rosto.

– Mas nunca pensei que seria nestas circunstâncias. Apanharam-nos de surpresa. – Sam diz desapontado, porque nunca pensou ser manipulado desta forma.

– Não sei se isto é oportuno, mas, Kensi, eu queria dizer-te…

– Deeks, por favor, não digas nada.

…

– Kensi, tu foste a melhor coisa que me poderia acontecer…

A.N: CONTINUA…brevemente, prometo, por favor deixem as vossas opiniões. Espero não vos desiludir. Sei que existem várias questões por esclarecer, mas dar-vos-ei todas as respostas. NCIS: LA ROCKS, em qualquer momento, em qualquer lugar.


	3. Atitude

A.N: Aqui está um novo capítulo! Eu sei que é curto, mas prometo continuar muitíssimo em breve. Sei, no entanto, que existem muitas questões por esclarecer, mas tudo ficará em ordem! Por favor comentem! Espero que gostem:D

– Kensi, tu foste a melhor coisa que me poderia acontecer…

Esta declaração deixou Kensi sem palavras.

– Deeks, por favor, este não é o melhor momento.

– Kensi, eu não quero que nada fique por dizer, por favor, deixa-me continuar.

Kensi baixou o rosto, acedendo ao pedido.

– Kensi, tu tornaste-me numa pessoa melhor. Contigo aprendi uma nova forma de encarar o meu trabalho…enfim, passei a desempenhar o meu trabalho de uma forma mais eficiente. Lembraste de comentares que eu não encarava as coisas de uma forma séria? Lembraste quando eu te garanti que o faria dali para a frente? Lembraste de me prometeres que passarias a descontrair-te mais, a não levar as coisas tão a peito? É isto que eu quero dizer…a teu lado tudo sempre pareceu mais descomplicado, embora, mulher, tu não sejas uma pessoa descomplicada! – Deeks brinca.

– A sério, Deeks, agora que o discurso estava a ir de vento em poupa, tinhas de me ofender?

– Kensi, não é uma ofensa. Tu és uma pessoa única, uma pessoa que não confia, praticamente, em ninguém. É por isso que, é uma honra ser teu parceiro! Tenho muito orgulho no nosso relacionamento.

– Espera aí, disseste relacionamento? – Kensi pergunta, tentando meter-se com Deeks.

– Relacionamento, no sentido extremo do profissionalismo…porque, afinal, é isso que nós somos, parceiros, certo?

– Sim, certo… – Kensi diz, um pouco desiludida.

Kensi não sabe porquê, mas, agora, sente-se bastante desiludida. Não existe relacionamento? Sim, não existe! Simplesmente não pode existir. Kensi sente que ficou algo por dizer, algo por confessar. Talvez não seja mesmo o melhor momento para se exporem tais sentimentos…

A sala fica em silêncio.

– Bolas, _shaggy boy, Kens_, vocês não têm nada de descomplicado! – Sam diz, pois apercebeu-se do desconfortável silêncio que Kensi e Deeks proporcionaram ao não dizerem tudo aquilo que gostariam.

– Sam, tens toda a razão! – Callen diz, ajudando a desanuviar o ambiente.

– Malta, poupem-nos! – Kensi e Deeks dizem em uníssono.

É então que King entra na sala.

– Bom, acabou o recreio! Quem se quer voluntariar? Humm, ninguém estou a ver! Passemos então à ação! – King diz, com uma expressão sem misericórdia no rosto, olhando de seguida para Deeks, indo, posteriormente, na sua direção. – Desamarrem-no! – o criminoso ordena aos seus capangas, que começam a cortar as cordas que prendem Deeks à cadeira. – Levanta-te! Nada de gracinhas! – King diz, enquanto os seus capangas apontam as armas ao detetive, a seguir dá-lhe a pistola.

Deeks não conseguia perceber qual era o plano de King.

– Bom, já que ninguém tem coragem de se voluntariar, aqui o rapaz vai apontar a pistola a esta linda mulher! – King diz, apontando para Kensi. – Deixem-me dizer que se o _shaggy boy_ não o conseguir fazer, então aquelas criancinhas maravilhosas conhecerão um final trágico. – diz apontando, novamente para Anya e Joshua. – Um de vocês os quatro terá de morrer, aqui e agora! – diz de seguida.

– Espera, dispara sobre mim! – Callen diz, oferecendo-se.

– Cala-te! Dispara, vá, sobre ela! – King ordena, olhando para Kensi.

Meu Deus, Deeks jamais conseguirá magoar Kensi, Callen, ou Sam. A esta altura, os reforços devem estar quase a chegar. É preciso apenas uma distração.

– Deeks, dispara, por favor! – Kensi diz, com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

Uma coisa é certa, Deeks nunca magoará Kensi. Mas um deles terá de servir de distração…é então que o _shaggy boy_ diz:

– Se um de nós tem de morrer, então que seja!

Deeks segura a pistola com força e…aponta-a para o seu próprio peito, respirando fundo para tentar ganhar coragem e algo lhe vem à mente.

_Será que mesmo estando numa situação limite, não conseguirei dizer à Kensi o que sinto por ela?_

O detetive fecha os olhos e…..

…

…

….

…

– Deeks, eu amo-te!

_Bang!_ O som ecoa pela sala, fundindo-se nas palavras proferidas por Kensi…

A.N: CONTINUA…eu sei que foi estranho, de um momento para o outro é dito que os reforços estão a caminho…mas afinal, conhece-se o paradeiro dos nossos agentes? Esperem para ver! Só mais uma coisa, o Deeks é um herói! Obrigado pela vossa atenção!


	4. No cerne do plano

A.N: Desculpem pela demora. Espero que gostem. Muito obrigado a todos os que têm comentado o meu trabalho. Significa muito para mim.

_**Á entrada da prisão de alta segurança – Chechénia – outubro de 2013 (3 dias depois de King visitar Anwar)**_

Anwar saiu da prisão. Sentir-se de novo livre era incrível, mas depressa se desvaneceu esse sentimento. A sua liberdade, afinal, tem um custo. Terá de ajudar King a capturar os polícias americanos que o prenderam, ou a sua família correrá um grande perigo.

Anwar estava perdido nos seus próprios pensamentos, quando vê King sair do carro, no outro lado da rua. Este faz-lhe um sinal para se aproximar.

Anwar, um pouco desconfiado, aproxima-se.

– Meu caro amigo, está com bom aspeto! _**–**_ King diz, sarcasticamente.

– Tenho razões para isso, não é? Foi rápido a "mexer os cordelinhos", tirou-me daqui em três tempos. – Anwar responde, de forma ríspida e insegura.

– Os meus contactos nunca me deixam ficar mal. Agora, meu caro, entre no carro!

– Espere, eu primeiro vou a casa. Tenho de ver como a minha família está. Desculpe, mas não confio em si. – Anwar diz, recusando as ordens do criminoso.

– Pois não confia, mas tem de confiar. A sua família ficará em segurança, se o Anwar não se armar em engraçadinho.

Anwar não tem outra alternativa, não pode fugir, os capangas de King acabariam com ele num abrir e fechar de olhos. Entra então no carro.

– O que é que quer que eu faça? – Anwar pergunta a King, continuando a conversa que estavam a ter.

– Calma, primeiro devíamos fazer um resumo dos últimos acontecimentos, não acha?

– Pensei que um homem tão informado como você não precisava de um resumo da história. Pensei que você apanhava todos os detalhes. – Anwar diz, sarcasticamente. – O que é que esses polícias americanos lhe fizeram?

– É uma longa história, Anwar. Longa história... – King diz, evitando a pergunta do outro.

O silêncio instala-se dentro do carro. Poucos minutos depois, Anwar pergunta:

– Porque é que pensou em mim para o ajudar a livrar-se desses americanos?

– Porque Anwar, você pode aproximar-se deles.

– Aproximar-me deles? Eles pensam que eu estou preso…na Chechénia! Como é que vou para os Estados Unidos, quando fui extraditado de lá para a Chechénia?

– Vê, você chegou ao cerne do plano. Eu escolhi-o, porque você é um homem inteligente.

– Você não precisa de mim! – Anwar tira essa conclusão.

– Pois não! Você é apenas um adorno para o plano. – King diz, calmamente. – Agora Anwar não faça mais perguntas!

Chegam, finalmente, ao destino. É um armazém abandonado. Anwar e King entram, fazendo-se acompanhar pelos capangas deste último.

– Anwar, deixe-me apresentar-lhe o meu sócio. – King diz, apontado para um homem vestido de preto, que estava a ler um livro, sentado de costas para eles.

– Jamal Avlurov. – King diz, e nisto o homem levanta-se e vira-se.

– É o homem que me contactou para participar naquele atentado terrorista…– Anwar diz, confuso.

– Atentado esse que foi impedido pelos polícias americanos que nós queremos ver desaparecer. – Jamal diz.

– O senhor Avlurov é o fundador desta missão. – King informa.

– Exatamente, eles pensam que eu estou morto. Nada melhor do que uma pequena surpresa. – Jamal diz, sorrindo.

– Há mais alguém que se queira juntar a nós? – Anwar pergunta, sarcástico mas totalmente confuso.

– Existe sim, meu caro. Mais duas pessoas. Venha comigo! – King ordena a Anwar. – Aqui está uma dessas pessoas.

Uma mulher acorrentada e ensanguentada já sem forças, debate-se na tentativa de se libertar.

– A…jude…-mmme. – a mulher implora a Anwar.

– Apresento-lhe Emma Mastin. – King diz a Anwar. – A menina Mastin juntar-se-á a nós, em breve. Digamos que ela recusou várias vezes a minha proposta e a do sr. Avlurov. Então, agora que já comprovou o que nós somos capazes de fazer, decidirá juntar-se à nossa causa. Se não o fizer, sofrerá as consequências.

CONTINUA…


	5. Eternamente, Kensi e Deeks

A.N: Peço imensa desculpa pela demora. Quero agradecer muito a todos aqueles que têm comentado o meu trabalho, a todos aqueles que têm feito críticas, pois só assim consigo melhorar a minha escrita. Como recebi críticas de pessoas que queriam ver os meus capítulos maiores, mais desenvolvidos, decidi portanto fazê-los maiores. Também decidi, recuar um pouco no tempo, pois com o desenrolar dos acontecimentos é mais difícil encontrar o "fio à meada". Espero que gostem e por favor comentem.

– _Apresento-lhe Emma Mastin. – King diz a Anwar. – A menina Mastin juntar-se-á a nós, em breve. Digamos que ela recusou várias vezes a minha proposta e a do sr. Avlurov. Então, agora que já comprovou o que nós somos capazes de fazer, decidirá juntar-se à nossa causa. Se não o fizer, sofrerá as consequências. _

– E…u só quero o meu… filho. – Emma diz, arrastando a voz.

– Emma, minha querida, poupe as suas forças. Você sabe que se cooperar connosco não acontece nada ao seu filho. – King diz, com um sorriso matreiro.

– Está …bem, eu faço…tudo o que vo…cê quiser, mas o Joshua…– Emma diz, tossindo sangue.

– Ficará a salvo. Finalmente, temos acordo! Vê, você podia ter aceitado logo, sem passar por esta tortura. Este drama era desnecessário. Por favor, solte a nossa querida Emma e acompanhe-a ao quarto, no andar de cima, ela tem que descansar. – King diz a uma mulher que estava numa divisão ao lado, em frente a um computador.

– Ela precisa de um médico! – Anwar diz irritado, olhando para a mulher que solta Emma. – Você é louco!

– Vão-lhe ser prestados todos os cuidados. Não se preocupe, a menina Mastin é uma ajuda imprescindível para esta missão, não lhe vai acontecer nada! E quanto a si, meça bem as palavras, porque como eu sou louco, a sua família pode ficar em perigo. – King ameaça Anwar, voltando-lhe as costas, indo na direção de Jamal.

– Oiça, como é que eu posso acreditar em si, quando vi o estado em que aquela rapariga ficou. Estou com a sensação de que isto não é uma simples missão para matar uns polícias…– Anwar diz, seguindo King.

– Você é um homem muito inteligente, Anwar. Esta missão tem um objetivo muito concreto, que não passa apenas por exterminar aqueles polícias. Se o Anwar fizer tudo o que nós dissermos, a sua mulher e a sua filha ficarão em segurança. E pode ter a certeza de que não o magoaremos. O que aconteceu com menina Mastin foi um ato precipitado. Ela não queria aceitar o nosso pedido e tivemos de a pressionar, mas nunca deveria ter acontecido daquela forma. – Jamal diz a Anwar, pondo-lhe a mão no ombro e olhando para King.

– Que plano é este?

– Anwar, meu caro, tudo a seu tempo. – Jamal responde. – King, deixa-nos a sós. – Jamal ordena e King sai.

– Veja, Anwar! – Jamal tira um envelope do bolso e entrega-o a Anwar. – Este é o polícia que sabotou o nosso plano, no passado. Fez-se passar por si. Agiu da mesma forma que um checheno agiria, era fluente na língua quando não passava de um americano. O desgraçado enganou-me bem, mas eu, no final, percebi quem ele era. E esses desgraçados dispararam sobre mim… – Jamal explica a Anwar, descrevendo-lhe o que se passou durante aquela missão em que era suposto engendrarem um atentado terrorista, sendo Anwar o Escolhido, mas que falhou porque os agentes do NCIS desvendaram tudo.

O envelope continha as fotos de Callen, Kensi, Sam e Deeks. Enquanto Jamal explicava tudo a Anwar apontava para as fotos dos agentes. Primeiro a foto de Callen, enquanto descrevia como o plano que tinham criado no passado falhou. Depois a foto de Kensi, enquanto informava Anwar de que essa agente era o alvo de King. Por último, as fotos de Sam e Deeks, dizendo ao outro que os queria destruir.

– Quem é a outra pessoa que o King disse que ia fazer parte desta missão, deste plano? – Anwar pergunta, totalmente confuso devido às últimas revelações.

– Tudo a seu tempo, meu caro, tudo a seu tempo… Apenas lhe posso dizer que estamos prestes a ir para os Estados Unidos, começaremos então a pôr em prática o nosso plano…

_**OSP – novembro de 2013 (8 horas antes de os agentes serem feitos prisioneiros no armazém)**_

– Meus senhores, finalmente, nos bridam com a vossa presença. Senhorita Jones, diga. – Hetty diz a Callen e Sam, com o seu olhar mítico de ninja, enquanto Kensi e Deeks olham um para o outro.

– Dominic Fryman escapou da prisão. Aparentemente, ter-se-á sentido mal e foi acompanhado por um guarda prisional à enfermaria. – Nell informa os agentes. Já na enfermaria, o guarda prisional e o enfermeiro de serviço foram agredidos.

– As câmaras de vigilância foram desativadas, portanto não temos imagens de quem o ajudou a escapar e não sabemos por onde escaparam. Apenas, sabemos que entraram de rompante na enfermaria, agrediram o enfermeiro e ficaram à espera do Fryman. – Eric prossegue, fazendo referência ao depoimento do enfermeiro.

– O guarda prisional e o enfermeiro já regressaram ao serviço. – Nell diz.

– Kensi, Deeks, vão à prisão falar com o guarda prisional e o enfermeiro, pode ser que se lembrem de mais detalhes. Eu e o Sam, vamos falar com o filho do Fryman, talvez ele saiba onde o pai se possa ter escondido.

– Sr. Callen, este homem é potencialmente perigoso. Ligado a redes terroristas, pode muito bem criar um outro plano, semelhante ao que protagonizou no passado.

– Claro, Hetty, nós ficaremos de olhos bem abertos.

_**No carro da Kensi**_

– Um encontro escaldante…– Deeks "dispara".

– O que é que estás para aí a dizer? – Kensi pergunta, não fazendo ideia do propósito daquele comentário.

– Um encontro escaldante, foi a razão daquele pequeno furto de café de hoje de amanhã. Pois, eu bem vi aqueles papos à roda dos olhos, aposto que quase não dormiste.

– Deeks, concentra-te!

– Não! Espera, pelo teu humor, foi um segundo encontro não "caliente", não foi?

– Deeks, não digas disparates!

– Vá lá, parceira, o tipo era chato? Desinteressado?

– Não, o tipo era desastrado! Esse é que era o seu problema.

– Era? Pretérito perfeito do indicativo! O tempo verbal do bye bye. Espera, disseste desastrado? Tipo, quando estão a dançar agarradinhos, a mãozinha dele que está na tua cintura, desliza até ao bumbum?

– Isso não é ser-se desastrado, é ser-se desenvergonhado! Queres saber uma coisa? Não há mais conversa para ninguém! – Kensi diz a Deeks deixando-o com muita curiosidade. Afinal, Deeks ficou sem saber os detalhes do encontro não "caliente" de Kensi.

_**No Challenger**_

– O que se passa? Costumas ser uma gralha, e agora estás aí sem pio! – Sam "pica" Callen.

– Estava a pensar no miúdo. Se calhar é má ideia irmos falar com ele.

– Ele pode saber de alguma coisa, G. Esse homem por aí à solta é um grande risco.

Callen concorda com Sam, mas não faz qualquer comentário. Ele está preocupado com Alex; afinal, o Fryman envolveu o filho num plano com contornos fatais. Alex estava prestes a envenenar a água que viria a ser consumida pelos habitantes da cidade. Um pai dar instruções a um filho para matar centenas de pessoas, reflete o caráter desse homem. Mas, para além disto, Callen não queria que Sam soubesse das visitas ao lar de acolhimento. Contudo, o mais importante agora é capturar Fryman.

_**Na prisão**_

– Qualquer coisa pode ser importante para desvendar este caso. Este homem é extremamente perigoso. – Kensi diz ao guarda prisional e ao enfermeiro.

– Qualquer detalhe pode ser crucial para desvendarmos a identidade destes homens. – Deeks diz. – O Fryman tentou levar a cabo um ataque terrorista, quem sabe se agora com estes homens como aliados não tentará algo de maiores dimensões.

– Eu estava na enfermaria, quando de repente, três homens encapuzados entraram porta adentro. Agrediram-me e ficaram à espera de algo, achei estranho, porque os três homens encapuzados ficaram especados no meio da sala. Eles falavam em inglês, mas tinham um sotaque muito carregado. Não tenho a certeza, mas talvez fosse um sotaque oriundo de Leste. – o enfermeiro revela a Kensi e a Deeks. – Depois, eu tentei pedir ajuda, gritei, mas eles socaram-me na cabeça e eu fiquei inconsciente.

– Eu fui chamado para ir aos calabouços, porque um recluso se tinha sentido mal. Disseram-me que ele tinha uma dor no peito. Espere, com este alvoroço todo esqueci-me de uma coisa. Foi um colega meu que estava de serviço que me chamou. Eu estava na minha pausa de almoço. Quando cheguei, ele já lá não estava. – o guarda prisional adianta.

– Não achou estranho? – Kensi pergunta.

– Achei estranho, apenas, porque ele me pediu ajuda e quando eu me dirigi para lá, ele não estava, mas não dei muita importância ao sucedido, visto que à poucos dias atrás, uns reclusos tentaram fazer um motim e de lá para cá têm tentado todos os dias. Achei que ele talvez tivesse sido chamado de emergência.

Kensi e Deeks olham um para o outro.

– Por favor, prossiga. – Deeks pede ao guarda prisional.

– Como eu estava a dizer, parece que o recluso estava com uma dor forte no peito e eu tive de acompanhá-lo à enfermaria. Quando lá cheguei, estavam dois homens armados, vestidos de preto, que gritavam para eu pousar a minha arma no chão. A um canto estava o senhor enfermeiro inconsciente. O recluso foi para o pé deles e disse-lhes para se despacharem. Depois levei uma pancada na cabeça e fiquei também inconsciente. – o guarda prisional conclui.

– Muito obrigado pela vossa ajuda. Será que o senhor nos poderia deixar a identidade do seu colega? – Kensi pergunta ao guarda.

– Claro.

Quando Kensi e Deeks estavam à entrada da prisão, foram abordados pelo advogado do Fryman que lhes disse que o seu cliente nunca tinha mencionado nenhum plano de fuga ou alguma intenção de se evadir. Kensi e Deeks pediram ao Eric e à Nell que investigassem o colega do guarda prisional agredido bem como o advogado do Fryman.

_**No lar de acolhimento **_

– Alex, olá. – Callen diz com um sorriso.

– Callen, olá. – Alex cumprimenta Callen.

Sam sente a cumplicidade entre ele e o rapaz e olha para o seu parceiro, para ser evitado por este.

– Alex, tenho, infelizmente, uma má notícia para ti; o teu pai escapou da prisão. – Callen adianta.

– Como é que é possível? – Alex pergunta indignado.

– Ainda não sabemos, mas precisamos da tua ajuda para o encontrar. – Sam desabafa.

– Fazes alguma ideia onde o teu pai se possa ter escondido? Talvez uma propriedade que vocês tenham. – Callen questiona o rapaz.

– Talvez se tenha escondido num barco que ele comprou no ano passado. Era para lá que íamos quando estávamos de férias. – Alex supõe, um pouco triste. – O barco está atracado no porto de Malibu e tem o nome de GUERREIRO. – Callen, por favor não o magoe.

– Claro que não, prometo-te. Vai ficar tudo bem. – Callen assegura ao rapaz.

Já à saída do lar o Sam pergunta ao Callen:

– Achas que o Fryman vem buscar o filho aqui?

– Não. Esse homem não tem escrúpulos. Ele está medido em algo bem grande, a última coisa que lhe passa pela cabeça é o filho. Ainda para mais, ele sabe que nós estamos a vigiar o Alex.

– G, o que é que se passa entre ti e o rapaz?

Callen tenta esquivar-se à conversa, mas sabe que o seu parceiro não irá desistir.

– Tenho vindo visitá-lo várias vezes. Ele é apenas uma criança, está com medo, de um momento para o outro o pai foi preso e ele foi levado para um lar. Achei que talvez o pudesse ajudar, porque eu sei bem o que é estar sozinho num lugar que nos é estranho.

Faz-se um momento de silêncio entre os dois.

– Cada vez é mais fácil arrancar-te as informações. Estás a perder qualidades, G. – Sam diz, com um sorriso no rosto.

Callen telefonou à Nell e pediu-lhe para confirmar se o barco ainda estava atracado em Malibu. Confirmou-se a informação. Kensi, Callen, Deeks e Sam foram verificar, com cuidado, pois não sabiam o que poderiam encontrar; contudo o barco estava vazio.

_**De volta ao OSP**_

– Estivemos a investigar o guarda prisional e o advogado. Quanto ao guarda tudo bate certo; houve, de facto, uma tentativa de motim por parte dos reclusos, sendo este assim chamado de emergência. No que diz respeito ao advogado, verificámos que foi depositada uma quantia elevada de dinheiro na sua conta.

Alguém utilizou uma conta externa para fazer a transição do dinheiro. Conseguimos apenas apurar que essa conta externa foi aberta e utilizada na Chechénia. É tudo, ainda não sabemos a quem pertence. – Nell informa.

– Chechénia, lembraste quando o enfermeiro disse que os homens que ajudaram o Fryman a escapar tinham um sotaque de Leste? – Kensi pergunta a Deeks.

– Sim, lembro-me, podem, muito bem, fazer parte do mesmo grupo. – Deeks conclui.

– Alguém desativou as câmaras de vigilância. Tem de ser alguém de dentro da prisão. – Sam afirma.

– Resta saber, se, de facto, o advogado está metido nisto ou se dentro da prisão existe alguém a cobrir o rasto do Fryman. – Callen diz, olhando para Kensi e Deeks.

– Pessoal, o detetive do departamento de L.A. acabou de nos contactar. Encontraram o corpo de um homem nos calabouços…

– Trata-se de Dominic Fryman? – Hetty interrompe Eric.

– Não, trata-se de Anwar Amurov! – Eric informa, projetando as fotografias do local do crime enviadas pela polícia de L.A.

– Como é que pode ser? Nós prendemos este homem e passado um mês foi extraditado para uma prisão de alta segurança na Chechénia. – Kensi pergunta, totalmente confusa.

Era evidente que a causa da morte foram os vários ferimentos por arma branca. Era evidente, segundo as fotografias. Este desenrolar de acontecimentos deixou todos embasbacados.

– O corpo foi encontrado dentro de uma cela. A polícia foi chamada ao local e chegou-se à conclusão de que não se tratava de nenhum recluso. Foi então que descobriram a sua identidade e o seu cadastro. Depois, não hesitaram em nos contactarem. – Eric informa.

– Toda esta situação é muito estranha. Quando o sr. Amurov esteve cá preso, não ficou nesta prisão, e eu tenho a sensação de que a evasão de Dominic Fryman e a morte deste homem estão ligadas. Porque se repararmos alguém está a usar os criminosos que nós prendemos, que o NCIS deteve. – Hetty afirma desconfiada. – Tudo está relacionado com o NCIS, vem tudo parar às nossas mãos. – Sr. Beale, contacte o detetive do departamento de L.A. e diga-lhe que necessito urgentemente de falar com ele.

– É para já!

– Nós vamos à prisão! – Callen diz, saindo e fazendo-se acompanhar por Kensi, Deeks e Sam.

Os agentes precisam de ter muito cuidado. Finalmente, chegam ao destino.

Um pouco antes da entrada da prisão avistam uma ambulância parada no meio da estrada. Sam abranda (seguem todos no mesmo veículo) e de repente uma carrinha preta embate, por trás, no carro. Uns quantos homens de máscara saem com metralhadoras e obrigam os agentes a saírem do carro. Eles nem tiveram tempo de reagir. Obrigaram-nos então a entrar na ambulância. Tinham um sotaque de Leste, claramente percetível. Levaram-nos para um armazém.

_**OSP**_

– Como? Está a dizer-me que não existe caso, não existe corpo? – Hetty pergunta indignada ao detetive de L.A.

– Sim, não fomos contactados. Não temos qualquer informação. Não foi encontrado nenhum cadáver. – do outro lado da linha, o detetive responde.

– Muito obrigada. – Hetty responde, percebendo de imediato o que se estava a passar…os agentes caminharam em direção a uma armadilha.

– Senhorita Jones, telefone-lhes!

– Hetty passa-se alguma coisa?

– Temo que eles possam estar numa emboscada.

– Têm os telemóveis desligados! – Nell diz assustada.

– Senhorita Jones, telefone para o diretor do estabelecimento prisional. Sr. Beale, veja se consegue aceder a alguma câmara de vigilância perto do estabelecimento.

O diretor da prisão confirmou que não se passava nada de suspeito neste estabelecimento. Não foi encontrado nenhum cadáver. Quanto às imagens captadas pelas câmaras de vigilância, era visível o momento da emboscada.

– Não os conseguimos seguir, não existem mais câmaras que tenham captado os veículos. – Eric diz frustrado.

– Hetty, se nos contactaram sabem a nossa localização. Vou tentar descobrir de onde o fizeram. – Nell informa.

Nell não os conseguiu localizar. O NCIS está em alerta máximo.

_**Armazém – novembro de 2013**_

Os agentes encontram-se agora amarrados a cadeiras. Já sabem que tudo não passou de uma emboscada. Já viram King, mais um fantasma do passado.

– É este o vosso plano? Capturarem-nos?! – Callen pergunta a King.

– Em parte sim. Quero destruir-vos! – King diz olhando para Kensi. – Vocês devem estar em pulgas para saberem o que nós planeámos, ora bem chegou a hora de contar. Nós queremos destruir uma agência federal. Mas, nós queremos, e já conseguimos, capturar o Presidente…Assim, todo o mundo saberá das nossas proezas…

– O Presidente, tipo, o presidente do clube de xadrez ou o presidente da liga de beisebol da esquina? – Deeks diz, no gozo.

– O Presidente, tipo, o Presidente da América…– King solta um risada.

_**OSP**_

– Henrietta, o Presidente foi raptado. – Granger informa Hetty, através de uma chamada de Washington.

_**Armazém – novembro de 2013 – Presente**_

Anwar telefona para o OSP, dizendo onde se encontram os agentes e agora também o Presidente. Os reforços vão a caminho. Anwar, de seguida, informa os agentes que os reforços estão prestes a chegar. Agora só precisam de uma distração, de modo a garantir a segurança das crianças e do Presidente.

– _Se um de nós tem de morrer, então que seja!_

_Deeks segura a pistola com força e…aponta-a para o seu próprio peito…_

– _Deeks, eu amo-te!_

_Bang! O som ecoa pela sala, fundindo-se nas palavras proferidas por Kensi…_

E nisto os reforços chegam. Prendem King e os seus capangas, mas, infelizmente, já não vão a tempo de prender Jamal. Este já terá fugido.

– Deeks, eu amo-te! Amo-te tanto! – Kensi diz entre lágrimas, beijando Deeks suavemente nos lábios.

O detetive estava ferido, deitado no chão. Ele foi aquela distração que precisavam.

– Eu sei, _baby_! Quem é que não me ama? Quem é que é capaz de resistir aos meus encantos? – Deeks diz, tossindo.

– Por favor, Deeks, não me deixes!

– Kensi, eu nunca te vou deixar…Eu…– o detetive não teve tempo de completar a frase. Entrou num sono profundo.

Deeks não tinha mais pulso, não tinha mais vida.

_Será que mesmo estando numa situação limite, não conseguirei dizer à Kensi o que sinto por ela? Não! Simplesmente, não. _

_E se hoje fosse o meu último dia? Hoje é o meu último dia! Hoje é o último dia de Deeks, hoje é o último dia da relação de Kensi e Deeks, hoje é o último dia de raios de sol e pólvora, hoje é o último dia de beijos, hoje é o último dia de suspiros apaixonados…_

_E se hoje não fosse o meu último dia? Hoje não é o meu último dia! Hoje não é o último dia de Deeks, hoje não é o último dia da relação de Kensi e Deeks, hoje não é o último dia de raios de sol e pólvora, hoje não é o último dia de amor, hoje não é o último dia de beijos, hoje não é o último dia de suspiros apaixonados…_

_Hoje Deeks não disse o que sente por Kensi. Hoje Kensi disse o que sente por Deeks, e sentiu-se livre._

_Hoje não é o último dia de Kensi, porque independente de ser ou não o último dia de Deeks, não é o último dia do amor entre Kensi e Deeks. _

_Esse sim, nunca virá a ter um último dia…Um fim…Permanecerá, eternamente, nos apaixonados corações…Eternamente, Kensi e Deeks…Eternamente, um do outro…Em sintonia… _

CONTINUA… Bom, depois de lerem isto, devem-me estar a acusar de conspiração contra o governo! Estava a brincar! Amanhã, sem falta, publico o próximo episódio, prometo! E prometo, também, recuar atrás e responder às questões que ficaram por esclarecer.


	6. FFFEEELLLIZZZ

Frase do dia:

"In the end, it's not the years in your life that count. It's the life in your years." – Abraham Lincoln

"No fim, não são os anos na tua vida que contam. É a tua vida em teus anos."

~ Último dia ~

"Marty? Marty?"

"Ray? Meu Deus, és mesmo tu? Mano, onde é que eu estou?"

"Mano, meu, não há uma forma mais fácil de te dizer isto, tu estás morto."

…

– Ao meu sinal, 1,2,3.

– Não está a resultar.

– Mais uma vez. Aguenta-te, rapaz!

Os paramédicos tentam reanimar Deeks, mas não estão a conseguir. Aí vem mais uma tentativa.

…

"O quê? Eu estou morto? Estou no paraíso? Se eu estou morto, tu também estás morto? Oh meu Deus, tu estás morto?... Isso são saias?"

"Ponto prévio: tu estás mesmo morto; segundo, estás num espaço transitório entre o tribunal das almas e o paraíso; terceiro, eu sou o teu anjo da guarda cuja aparência é igual à do Ray, o teu amigo Ray,…e mais importante de tudo…isto é um tútu. Percebido?"

"O meu anjo da guarda é igual ao Ray? Não sei, podiam ter escolhido alguém mais jeitosito. Um anjo da guarda com a cara do Brad Pitt, para fazer furor entre as meninas anjinhas. E a propósito, é suposto vocês, criaturas divinas, usarem tútus?"

"Marty Deeks, não sejas impertinente…"

"Uma dúvida, sempre ouvi dizer que os anjos não têm sexo, mas tu és um mano, um gajo, um pouquito afeminando, mas…"

"Marty, meu protegido, as pessoas não têm a menor noção do que se passa aqui nos céus. Existe muita diversidade aqui."

" Ah magano! Estou a topar-te…"

E neste preciso momento, interrompendo os pensamentos de Deeks, o anjo com a cara do Ray, transforma-se, adivinhem só em quem…

"HETTY?"

"Sr. Deeks, nunca pensei que ficasse tão aterrorizado por me ver."

" Não, é que… Ray agora a Hetty. Isto é alguma partida de vocês anjos ou anjas, é porque eu sou caloiro nesta coisa dos reinos do céus…?"

"Sr. Deeks, não seja criança. Trago-lhe uma novidade. Você pode voltar à vida! Acabei de falar com o meu "chefe" e ele concordou. Mas existe uma condição…"

"Chefe, tipo, o Granger, vestido de anjo…oh visão horrível…espere aí, disse voltar à vida, tipo ressuscitar?"

"Você é jovem, tem uma vida pela frente."

"Fixe…que condição é essa?"

E de repente a Hetty anja transforma-se novamente no Ray anjo.

"Tens de fazer aquela morena jeitosa, _hot_, muito feliz."

"Ah, engraçado. Um anjo pode apreciar "sexualmente" uma mulher?"

"Marty Deeks, meu protegido, eu não tenho de dar satisfações a ninguém!"

E nisto o anjo desapareceu…

"Eu fá-la-ei muito FFFEEELLLIZZZ…"

Deeks teve a sensação de ser sugado por um buraco negro…

…

– Já temos pulso…

~ Último dia ~

CONTINUA…Terá vencido a vida e o amor? Vou continuar a seguir ao almoço, prometo! Por favor comentem! O próximo capítulo vai ser extenso, preparem-se…


	7. Casa é onde a minha menina estiver

A.N: Desculpem-me imenso, eu sei que errei. Ultimamente não tenho tido muito tempo e o tempo disponível que tenho, tem servido para atualizar as minhas mais recentes fics. Tenho recebido imensos comentários de pessoas que me pedem para atualizar esta fic e então aqui está. Como me portei muito mal com vocês, resolvi escrever um capítulo focado apenas na relação da Kensi e do Deeks. Este capítulo é inspirado no episódio Blye, K, um dos melhores episódios alguma vez já produzidos. É inspirado na penúltima cena deste episódio.

Espero que gostem e espero não vos ter desiludido :-D Eu não costumo escrever romances e são poucos os que me têm despertado a atenção, mas gosto de encarar este capítulo como sendo um desabafo da Kensi em relação aos sentimentos que tem vindo a desenvolver por Deeks.

"Pai, eu não sou tão corajosa assim: tenho medo, muito medo do que possa vir a acontecer de futuro. Tenho muito medo, porque não quero nunca mais experimentar a triste sensação de perder quem mais amo.

Eu amo-te pai e sei que tu me amas e zelas por mim, onde quer que estejas. Lembraste das vezes em que ias concertar o carro, naquela pequena oficina que estava anexada à nossa casa, e eu ia contigo para espreitar como irias concertar o dito carro? Como eu amava estes pequenos momentos em família. Tu e eu. A nossa família que, embora estivesse separada – a mãe não estava presente – era tudo para mim.

Lembraste das vezes em que nos mudávamos e eu triste reclamava, porque no pouco tempo que tínhamos estado naquele lugar, eu já fizera amigos? Custava-me imenso deixar tudo para trás, mas eu entendia que o teu trabalho não permitia que nos fixássemos num local. Era duro ter de dizer adeus, uma e outra vez; era duro olhar para trás e ver ao longe a casa à qual já me habituara a chamar de nossa casa. Mas, tu dizias, a seguir, com um sorriso no rosto: a minha casa é onde a minha menina estiver. Desde que estivéssemos juntos nada mais importava.

Ensinaste-me a lutar e a dar valor àquilo que temos. Eu tinha-te a ti e tu tinhas-me a mim.

Porém, tudo mudara naquele fatídico dia. Quando eu decidi ir ao cinema com os meus amigos, estava longe de imaginar que nunca mais te iria ver. Nunca mais iria ver o teu sorriso ou sentir o teu abraço.

Depois de te ter perdido, também eu me perdera – a mim própria. Tinha medo, muito medo, o mesmo medo que sinto agora, e tive de sair de casa, afastar-me de tudo, fugir. Viver nas ruas, durante um ano, desamparada, sem ti foi o desafio mais difícil que alguma vez tive de superar. Porque, mesmo que a sensação de fome, de frio me destruísse, a sensação de nunca mais ouvir a tua voz, de sentir o teu abraço, de te dar um beijo de boa noite estavam a matar-me aos poucos. Nunca me sentira tão só.

Mas superei, agarrando-me sempre a ti, pai, à tua memória. Quando, recentemente, fui acusada de ter matado os colegas daquela que fora a tua equipa, senti-me novamente desamparada. Mas senti também que o momento de descobrir toda a verdade relacionada com a tua morte chegara. Nunca, em momento algum, acreditei na versão de que estavas a conduzir embriagado e que devido a isso sofreste o acidente que te viria a vitimar. Pai, tu jamais farias algo assim. Sempre soube que um grande mistério envolvia a tua morte. E, a seguir, tive de suportar que te chamassem traidor. Não, tu eras e continuas a ser um herói – o meu herói – que, infelizmente, fora vítima de um homem sem escrúpulos. O mistério desfez-se e a verdade agora reina. E tudo se completou quando me reconciliei com a mãe.

Pai, eu não tenho nem metade da tua coragem. Eu não sou uma heroína.

Eu já te perdi, já perdi o Jack e já perdi o Dom. Três grandes homens. Não posso voltar a perder outra pessoa que amo. Por isso, decido fechar-me em torno de mim mesma. Não posso permitir que alguém me ame e que me tenha de deixar.

Mas está a ser desgastante lutar contra os meus sentimentos.

Tu sabes, pai, está a ser difícil fazer de conta que nada se passa. Pai, o que devo fazer? Será que alguma vez serei feliz? Será que alguma vez me vou sentir em casa, casa essa que já não tem significado há muito tempo?

Amo-te, pai! Estarás sempre no meu coração,

a tua menina."

Kensi escrevia na sua agenda, enquanto esperava com muita fé que Deeks acordasse. Já se tinham passado vários dias desde que ficara ferido e continuara inconsciente.

O caso tinha avançado pouco. Callen e Sam estavam neste preciso momento a trabalhar nele. Kensi decidira fazer uma pequena pausa e vir visitar Deeks ao hospital. Nestes últimos dias tem sido esta a sua rotina. Decidiu que viria todos os dias contar as novidades a Deeks, mesmo que este não a pudesse ouvir. Porém, hoje, decidiu trazer a sua agenda consigo, e escrever um pouco, na companhia de Deeks. Kensi precisava de desabafar, os seus sentimentos estão a sufocá-la.

– Deeks, por favor acorda, eu preciso de ti. – Kensi começou por dizer, um pouco a medo, mas depois continuou. – Eu preciso de ver o teu sorriso, de ouvir as tuas piadas marotas. São a única coisa que me faz sorrir. – Kensi fez uma pausa emocionada para ficar em silêncio.

Estes últimos dias tinham sido terríveis, mas Kensi sempre se recusou a chorar. Quando o detetive disparou sobre ele próprio, a única coisa que ela tinha sido capaz de proferir foi _Eu amo-te_…

– Deeks, eu tenho muito medo de te perder. – Kensi desabafa, agarrando-lhe a mão e, olhando para ele inconsciente, diz que o ama.

– Eu amo-te tanto. Viver sem ti torna-se agora doloroso. Não me deixes. – As lágrimas começam a escorrer pela sua face. Kensi afaga-lhe o rosto, carinhosamente e aproxima-se dele, beijando-o suavemente nos lábios. É um beijo suave e desesperado. É um beijo triste.

As lágrimas de Kensi que deslizam pelo seu rosto, deslizam agora também pelo rosto de Deeks. E o único som que permanece no quarto, é o som das máquinas às quais Deeks está ligado.

Talvez seja tarde demais. Talvez Kensi o tenha perdido para sempre, mas quanto a isso só o tempo o dirá…talvez nunca venha a trocar com ele um beijo apaixonado e sem receio…

CONTINUA…quando Kensi e Deeks tiveram a oportunidade de dizer tudo o que sentem um ao outro recuaram e tiveram receio e agora talvez seja tarde demais…por favor, comentem e desculpem-me mais uma vez :-)


	8. NOTA DA AUTORA

NOTA DA AUTORA: Muito obrigado a todos os que têm comentado e por favor percebam o que eu vou dizer de seguida: vocês têm o direito de me fazerem exigências, porque se alguma história tem sucesso, vocês, leitores são os responsáveis. Vocês escolheram ler esta história e escolheram acompanhá-la. Vocês estão-me a fazer um favor ao lhe darem importância, porque vocês estão a gastar o vosso tempo no meu trabalho e sinceramente agradeço muito. Vocês têm o direito de me pedirem para pôr mais capítulos e eu assumo que tenho falhado.

Mas eu também tenho o direito de vos pedir para quando comentarem, serem críticos. Não me faz diferença nenhuma que sejam 'guest reviews', mas faz toda a diferença porem a vossa opinião (se gostaram ou não gostaram) e explicarem-me porque é que têm essa opinião, e são muito poucos os comentários que contêm a crítica. Eu amo as vossas 'reviews' fazem-me querer continuar, mas gostaria que daqui para a frente as completassem. Críticas só tenho duas que são: escrever capítulos maiores e eu gostava particularmente que me dissessem o que gostam e o que não gostam e me dessem ideias para os próximos capítulos. Tenho um desafio: quem me sugerir o que deve acontecer no grande MOMENTO DENSI não só vai ter a sua sugestão realizada, como poderá escolher como acaba a história. Por favor, desculpem por ter sido rígida.

Atenção: têm até ao décimo capítulo para me darem as vossas sugestões. MOMENTO DENSI como desejam que aconteça? (Tenham em atenção que esta história está classificada como K+, o que significa que não pode conter conteúdo de cariz sexual, no entanto, se gostassem de uma 'love scene' é pedirem e se eu entender que se enquadra, eu escrevo uma à parte, mas nada demasiado gráfico.) Muito obrigado pela vossa atenção. Ainda (hoje) mas pensando melhor será provavelmente amanhã posto os dois próximos capítulos, prometo!


	9. Nada que possa chamar de meu

A.N: Muito obrigado por me compreenderem, vocês são sem sombra de dúvidas um 'público' fantástico. E claro, não têm de pedir desculpas, porque não havia forma de vocês saberem como eu me estava a sentir: por isso é que eu escrevi aquela nota.

Este capítulo é a continuação do anterior (capítulo _Casa é onde a minha menina estiver_) e tenho, a certeza, que por esta não esperavam. Até eu não esperava, lol.

O recuo ao passado e todas as explicações assim como o momento Densi e o grande final, ficam para o próximo e gigantesco e assustadoramente surpreende capítulo!

Espero que gostem da reviravolta que a vida de Kensi e Deeks vai levar neste capítulo _Nada que possa chamar de meu._ Por favor, comentem :-D

* * *

Passaram-se mais dois dias sem que Deeks desse algum sinal de poder vir a acordar em breve.

Estavam todos exaustos: Kensi perdera a cada dia que se passou, um pouco da esperança de ter Deeks, de novo, a seu lado e Hetty observara como a sua jovem agente perdera a sua energia característica.

Mas, felizmente, Deeks despertara. Contudo, as notícias que se seguem são tudo menos felizes.

Assim que Deeks recuperara a consciência, o médico explicou-lhe os agravantes daquela que tinha sido a lesão que quase o vitimara: o seu estado de saúde era reservado, e mesmo que tivesse apresentado melhorias significantes, ainda corria risco de vida.

A bala ficara alojada no seu coração, mas sem pôr o funcionamento deste órgão em causa, pelo menos, por agora. Disseram-lhe que poderia ser intervencionado cirurgicamente, mas tal procedimento poderia vir a ser fatal, ou poderia viver com a bala. Se optasse pela segunda opção, a bala poderia, a qualquer momento, romper a membrana onde está hospedada e perfurar o coração, provocando-lhe a morte.

As estatísticas mostram que a maioria dos pacientes que escolhem a intervenção cirúrgica, acabam por falecer no bloco operatório, ou posteriormente, quando estão em convalescença sofrem paragens cardiorrespiratórias que os vitimam.

Deeks pode escolher ser operado para lhe retirarem a bala, mas a probabilidade de não sobreviver é altíssima.

Os pacientes, que optam por viver com a bala alojada no corpo, têm em média, um ano de vida. A membrana que está a reter bala, impedindo-a de trespassar o coração, com o passar do tempo, perde as suas características: a força e a elasticidade. Quando tal acontece a bala penetra-a, atingido o coração. E isto no melhor dos casos. Até o mais simples dos esforços também pode fazer com que a bala atinja o órgão.

O simples ato de se levantar da cama, pode fazer com que a bala penetre no coração. Ao sentar-se numa cadeira, ao caminhar a bala poderá trespassá-lo. É sem margem para dúvidas um verdadeiro dilema.

Todos os restantes já tinham sido postos a par do grave estado de saúde de Deeks. Kensi sabia, perfeitamente, que de um momento para o outro o seu parceiro poderia morrer.

Contudo, é a Deeks que cabe a decisão ou não estivéssemos a falar da sua própria vida.

Para Deeks era clara a opção a escolher. Custava-lhe aceitá-la, mas não tinha outra alternativa. E foi na próxima visita que ele informou Kensi, Callen, Sam e Hetty.

– Eu não me vou submeter à cirurgia. – Deeks afirmou seguro de si, mesmo que esta decisão lhe causasse muito receio. – Eu sei que existe uma probabilidade muito grande de vir a morrer, mas de qualquer forma é o que vai acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Todos nós temos a certeza disto: um dia será mesmo o nosso último dia, e esta bomba relógio que tenho no peito, apenas me vai recordar que não posso gastar o meu tempo com receios e deixar de ser feliz, porque não tenho coragem para enfrentar estes meus receios. E todas estas minhas palavras podem nem fazer sentido, porque ao me levantar desta cama ou ao apanhar um táxi para casa, o meu coração pode rebentar e eu morro, mas pelo menos morro na esperança de um dia vir a ser feliz. Enquanto, ao entrar para o bloco operatório sei que será impossível sair de lá com vida. Eu quero levantar-me de manhã, e pode ser que com sorte a bala se deixe estar, e quero olhar o mar que tanto amo, quero ajustar contas com o meu passado. Sim, ainda me falta perdoar muita gente, do mesmo modo, que ainda me falta ouvir que estou perdoado, preciso que muita gente aceite o meu próprio perdão, gente essa que ao longo dos anos eu magoei. Quero saber o que é ter uma família. Sempre pensei que pudesse ser um pai, totalmente diferente daquele que tive, para o meu filho. Quero reencontrar o Ray, o meu amigo Ray, saber como ele está a lidar com a paternidade. Adorava conhecer o seu filho. É por isto que vivo e é por isto que quero continuar a viver, independentemente, de morrer no final ou não. É isto que para mim significa felicidade. – Tinha sido um enorme desabafo, mas, curiosamente, Deeks não listou um dos seus motivos de querer viver: o amor que, indiscutivelmente, sente pela Kensi.

– Agora, quando olho para trás, vejo que não construí nada que possa chamar de meu. É como que se todos os anos que vivi, não me preenchessem. Eu olho para trás e vejo que não pertenço a lugar nenhum. Estou entre o NCIS e a Polícia de Los Angeles. Não tenho um cargo fixo, a minha posição, porque acho que nunca me senti preparado para assentar e fazer escolhas. Sinto que nunca tive uma família que, legitimamente, possa chamar de minha família. Se eu agora morrer, quem é que sente a minha falta? – Enquanto Deeks perguntou isto, viu no rosto de Kensi uma pequenina e tímida lágrima, que com muita dor deslizava. – Eu gostava muito de ter a minha própria família. Eu gostava de poder amar alguém que não tivesse receio de me amar. Gostava de não ter receio, mas tenho e muito. Tenho receio, porque não quero perder quem eu amo, como já perdi quando era criança. – E olhando para Kensi, sem ter receio do que os outros pudessem pensar, Deeks disse:

– Kensi, eu quero ser feliz ao teu lado. Eu quero poder gritar que te amo, porque Kensi, eu amo-te tanto. Eu não quero morrer, sem te dizer o que sinto por ti. Quero que saibas, que quando eu partir é a imagem do teu rosto que vou levar comigo. Tu vais estar no meu pensamento quando eu partir. Quando me sentir cansado e estiver prestes a te deixar vai ser o teu sorriso que me vai tranquilizar, vai ser a tua voz que vai afastar o medo da morte. O meu coração vai sempre estar fortalecido pelo meu amor por ti, Kensi Blye…

* * *

CONTINUA…quero deixar bem claro que os meus conhecimentos de medicina são nulos, logo aquela história do coração ser trespassado pela bala é pura ficção.


	10. IMPORTANTE (NA)

NOTA DA AUTORA: Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de agradecer àqueles que me deram uma sugestão de como gostariam que acontecesse o momento Densi. Devo dizer que gostei de todas; o reaparecimento da caixa parece-me algo muito interessante (já estou a matutar nisso). Quem sabe se não teremos uma mistura de todas as sugestões :-D

Agora que já estamos na reta final, devo confessar algo, e por favor não me cruxifiquem, eu não sou uma Densi fan. (Momento chocante…) Eu amo mesmo muito NCIS: Los Angeles e a minha primeira e única paixão é Cake (Kensi e Callen), porque as duas personagens que eu amo de paixão são a Kensi e o Callen; curiosamente, nunca escrevi uma Cake fic. No entanto, escrever uma Densi fic é espetacular, porque Deeks é uma personagem fantástica, muito completa e o surfista é super giro (mas não tão giro como o Callen, o meu G. Callen: agora estou a meter-me convosco!). Devo dizer que adorei este desafio e adorei receber o vosso apoio.

Este último capítulo vai ser gigante e vai ter um dos seguintes fins:

Situação 1: A morte de Deeks e o luto de Kensi. (algo me diz, que esta aqui não terá muita saída, pois ninguém deseja ver o nosso herói morrer.)

Situação 2: Kensi afasta-se de Deeks.(mas afasta-se porquê? Olhem, nem eu sei a resposta, terei de lhes perguntar: óh shaggy boy, porque é que a moça te deixou? A moça é complicada…muito complicada, ui…)

Situação 3: A vingança de King poderá pôr em perigo não só a vida de Kensi e Deeks, como a de Callen and Sam. (intriga?! Claro, estão a falar com a especialista em intriga.)

Ora, a minha proposta é o seguinte: que situação gostariam de ver desenvolvida no final? Uma destas três situações vai encerrar esta história, portanto escolham e dêem-me a vossa opinião.

O final vai ser surpreendente, vai ser algo que vocês não esperam que possa vir a acontecer, e para vos tranquilizar vai ser sempre Densi, não pensem, agora, que me vai dar na cabeça para pôr Cake, mas também haverá 'bromance'! Por favor, dêem-me algum tempo para escrever o capítulo, que não será nada fácil de redigir. Assim que estiver pronto eu publico!

Por último, como dou sempre título aos capítulos, vou já dar-vos o título do último capítulo: _Estou no teu coração_. E agora estão curiosos? Esta fic está nos vossos corações? Vocês, meus caros leitores, estão, de certeza, no meu coração!


End file.
